


Arendelle Affairs

by HeirOfRavenclaw



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Biting, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top, blowjob, sex reward, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfRavenclaw/pseuds/HeirOfRavenclaw
Summary: You just thwarted an attempt on Queen Elsa's life, and she intends on rewarding you personally. (male reader-insert)





	Arendelle Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions/requests for Disney smut. Happy fapping.

It all happened far too swiftly for your mind to process. One moment you were drinking in the Queen's beauty from a distance in the streets of Arendelle, and the next you were struggling on the ground with an unhinged assassin, wrenching the revolver from their hands just as the guards arrived to apprehend them. Now you lie in one of Arendelle castles many bedrooms, recovering from the minor injuries you sustained. You wake up to see Princess Anna reading by the window.  
You address her and attempt to sit up, but your cuts and bruises protest.

"Oh, You're awake!" Anna exclaims. Her eyes are bright and her smile sweet. "I'll go get the sister- I mean, Queen sister- my- I'll... be right back!". After a minute you nearly doze off again, but Anna returns with Elsa, snapping your senses to full attention. You've never seen the Queen with her hair down before. The sight of her walking gracefully into the bedroom immediately increases your heart rate. You make another attempt to rise out of bed but the Queen stops you, pressing a fair hand to your bare chest.

"Don't bother with formalities." She says as her sister closes and locks the door. Elsa's hand remains on your chest, tracing small spirals with her delicate index finger. "You saved my life. I believe a reward is in order, Mr..."  
You give your name, feeling completely unprepared for such a meeting. You would feel very much out of place just being within the castle doors, nevermind being in a luxurious bedroom, half naked, and in the presence of the two most beautiful women you've ever admired.

"I was going to offer you the position of personal body guard, but I suppose employment isn't exactly a reward..." Her hand slowly starts to travel down your abdomen. "Though that offer is still open..." She leans down to your ear. "I have something more pleasurable in mind." she whispers before taking your earlobe into her mouth and lightly sucking. Her hand slides down into the front of your pants, finding it's object of desire and wrapping slender fingers around it. You moan in surprised pleasure at the squeezing and stroking. After a moment she releases your ear and cock.

"Anna, take care of this." she instructs. The Queen helps you sit upright and looks directly into your soul with her stunning eyes for a long moment before joining her lips with yours. Still stunned by what's suddenly happening to you, it takes some seconds before you begin returning the kiss.

"Don't be timid." The Queen whispers in brief breaks of contact. "This is real. I want you." With that indescribably wonderful confirmation, and the feeling of your Queen's tongue entering your mouth, your lust overpowers all uncertainty and you return the kiss in full force, running a hand through her hair. The softness of her lips and gliding smoothness of her tongue are like heaven on earth, and the taste of her saliva is intoxicating. You feel Anna working at your pants to remove them. Elsa pulls away to look back as Anna frees your cock. It immediately springs upward, stiff and craving attention. 

Anna leans her head down ready to envelop you.  
"Wait." Elsa offers her fingers to her sister. Anna sucks them, making sure to cover them with her saliva. "Good." Elsa brings her wet fingers to your left nipple, and lowers her mouth down to the other, her loose locks draping over and softly tickling your abs. Anna's mouth hangs hungrily open, so close to your throbbing shaft that you can feel her hot breath.  
After a pause the Queen gives her order. "Now." 

All at once Elsa begins stimulating your nipples, one with her wet fingers, the other with her quick tongue, while Anna takes the head of your penis into her cute mouth. She hums, and you feel the vibration of her voice tickle your cock. Her tongue polishes your knob with fast circular motions, occasionally flicking the tip at your opening. Her fingers gently massage and tickle your balls.

"Alright. My turn." Elsa seductively bites your chest before joining Anna down at your hips. Anna stops, and Elsa wraps the thumb and index fingers of both hands around your base.  
"So sturdy." She gazes up at you with her glassy blue eyes and swallows your length whole. Your balls are soon drenched by her tongue as she deep throats you.  
The Queen's eyes roll back and start to water, but she holds onto you for several more seconds, all the while her tongue continues it's dance at your hilt.  
Finally she pulls back and gasps for air. cords of saliva stretch from your soaking wet cock, to her open mouth. 

"Don't be greedy Elsa!". Anna protests. The brunette snatches back your length once more. You place your hand gently on her head as it bobs up and down your slick shaft. She looks up at you with wide, adorable eyes. Your attention is drawn over to Elsa when she begins tending to the minor cuts on your abdomen. licking, kissing and sucking. Anna takes back your gaze by painlessly yet intensely dragging her nails down your stomach, which elicits a pleasurable shiver from you. The brunette princess disengages from your cock with an audible pop and takes both your balls into her mouth, savoring them for a moment before going lower and tickling your perineum and anus with her excited tongue. The sensation is so shocking that you flatten back onto the bed in the position you woke up in. Elsa takes advantage and climbs over you. Her gorgeous thighs cover your vision, with her enticing pussy at the center of your attention, confirming what you had always wondered. The Queen wears nothing under that beautiful blue dress.

"Would you like to taste your Queen, darling?". At that same moment you feel Anna's tongue slide into your anus. You grab Elsa's hips with both hands and pull her down onto your face. It takes her by surprise, as evidenced by her sudden gasp. Her pussy is more delicious than you ever imagined.  
"Oh god- OH GOD!" she screams in ecstasy. Her hips grind into your mouth uncontrollably.  
"I think he's ready for you, sister." Anna says, punctuating her sentence with a kiss on the underside of your dick.  
"I'm certainly ready for him." Elsa responded, sounding out of breath already.

The Queen elegantly slides her whole body over yours on her way back down to your hips.You stop her for a moment. She looks at you quizzically and notices you staring longingly at her bust. She giggles and pulls her dress down just enough to reveal her pink nipples. She let's out a soft moan and caresses your head with her gentle hands as you suckle those sweet, fair tits. She then resumes her effortless glide down your body. Smoothly, her breasts graze your chest and abdomen, followed by her greedy mouth which leaves a trail of sensual kisses all the way down, and lastly by her fair hair. Your hard, lubricated cock feels the incredible sensation of her silky dress brushing past.  
"Hmm. Are you quite hard enough for the main course, honey?" She asks you in the most teasingly seductive voice you've ever heard. "Let's see..."

She wraps her perky tits around your girth and slowly slides them up and down. They feel so warm, soft and smooth. It takes every ounce of concentration for you to focus on your own breathing and relax the muscles in your groin. You can't let yourself climax just yet. Not before you enter her.  
"Yes, you feel perfect." She says with deliberate slowness. She can tell you're close to the edge. "I'll give you a moment." She assures you, and stands up. You peer over at Anna and see that she is stripping off her dress urgently, unable to look away from you and the Queen.

"Hey, up here." You look back to Elsa, who's facing away from you, standing directly over your erection with her feet to either side of your hips. As she peers over her shoulder at you, you can't help but be taken aback by the brilliance of that iconic dress. You notice the fabric from below her shoulders start dissolving inch by inch down her pale body, revealing her smooth back, slender waist, and generously round ass. She lowers herself to your groin, and positions her cheeks at the underside of your cock. You're driven nearly insane by the flexing and jiggling of those cheeks which are just large enough to sandwich your dick between. She lifts up again only to quickly come back down. For a moment you think that she's finally impaling herself on you... but no. Now she is oriented at the top side of your hungry erection, blocking it from your view. You are met with the shocking sensation of her finger nails tickling the head of your penis. You groan uncontrollably, and Anna echoes you.

"Elsa, he's ready! Just fuck him, please!" The princess begs in a desperate voice while fingering her own pussy and toying with her breasts. Elsa stands up and turns around to face you, baring the entire front of her body to you for the first time, then at long last, she brings her vagina to the head of your aching cock. You can hear Anna panting as Elsa rubs her lips over you to exactly the right spot, her clitoris briefly kissing your urethral opening until finally... her wet, warm cunt envelopes you down to the base. You feel the tip of your penis prodding repeatedly at her cervix as her hips dance and grind on top of you. You place your hands on her toned, slender abdomen, feeling it tighten and flex. Her breasts, her waist, her hips... they're all too good to be true, yet here she is, fucking you skillfully and savoring every second of it. This is really happening. Your Queen looks down at you with seductive, half-lidded eyes, and bites her lip. She raises her arms up over her head, making her breasts rise. Her pink nipples look too sweet not to be pinched, and doing so elicits an adorable squeak that you never imagined you would hear come from your Queen's voice.

"Sis..." Anna groans. "Can I please have a turn?"  
"Mmm. I think not." Elsa replies in a most devilishly teasing manner. "He's much too big for you. You can just sit there and keep watchi-". A projectile pillow to the face interrupts the taunt. "Elsa!"

"Fine." Elsa sighed as her hips ceased their sweet dance. She leans down to you, with her hair hanging over her face like pale serpents. "Will you please fuck my sister?" You can't help but chuckle uncomfortably. Just now it's starting to occur to you how strange all of this is, but you nod yes, just the same. The Queen dismounts you, and you decide to get up fully. The pleasure and excitement of the moment overpowers your pain. Anna eagerly hops over to you and presents her backside on all fours. You eagerly position yourself at her pussy.  
"Ah-ah." The princess objects. From behind you, Elsa peers over your shoulder.  
"She prefers it here." She gently grasps your cock with a soft, elegant hand, and corrects your position at Anna's asshole, rubbing it with your sensitive tip. You immediately begin pressing into her, with hands placed firmly on her hips. Anna gasps as you spear inside. Elsa wraps her arms around your waist and whispers in your ear.  
"Fuck her harder." The soothing warmth of her breath on your ear and neck elevates your pleasure higher than you've ever felt before. "Listen to her. She can't get enough of your dick. Ravish her sweet asshole." Anna's gasps quickly turn to grunts as you fuck her with progressive intensity. "I want you to cum. Cum inside my sister. Fill her ass with your hot spunk." You feel your Queen bite lovingly into your shoulder, all the while Princess Anna's grunts swell into delirious screams. At long last your pleasure reaches its peak. You feel your cum rise up through your shaft as you thrust furiously into Anna's tight anus. The muscles in your groin pump seed deep inside her. You feel the Princess begin to orgasm that very moment. "Oh my god, yes! Thank you!" The princess moans before collapsing.  
Elsa giggles while nuzzling your neck.  
"Well done." She slowly distributes kisses down your shoulder with unexpectedly cold lips. Absently, you wonder how she might use her powers in the future.

Some time later the three of you lay in bed together. Anna's soft breaths warm your chest as she sleeps on you. Elsa tends to the cuts on your abdomen, some of which had been aggravated. You ask how the assassin managed to injure you so much, admitting that you can't remember the details.  
"There was a steep incline in the street." Elsa explains. "Apparently you tackled her, and the two of you rolled gracelessly down. I saw when you came to a stop. You wrenched the pistol from her and cast it aside, then she started scratching at you and striking your head. I manipulated the snow to drag her off of you and hold her down until the guards came."  
You thank her for that.  
"You saved me first." She replies warmly. "There were well over twenty people who witnessed what happened. Not one of them moved a muscle after the first two shots missed. None but you."  
You've read about that sort of thing happening. 'The bystander effect'.

You tell her that you hadn't realized the assassin was a woman, and ask who she was.  
"We don't know yet. As far as we can tell, she's not a an Arendelle citizen. She spoke with an unfamiliar accent. Possibly Maldonian."  
You express concern at the possibility that she may have been a paid professional.  
"Yes. I was wondering the same thing. We have no enemies in Maldonia, but there are others with the means and motive of hiring international agents."  
You concede to her that you have no experience in these matters, but that you'll do what you can to find out who's behind this.  
"So, you accept my offer then?"

You confirm without hesitation. As sudden and unprecedented as all of this is, you can't help but feel that the position of Queens body guard is somehow... correct. This is where you need to be. Acting in the best interest of Arendelle, and you'll begin by investigating the Maldonian woman. That is, as soon as you're capable of walking about without pain.  
There was a pause. You point out that she never got to finish earlier.  
"I just thought the two of you needed rest." She responds with an amused grin.  
There are still some very pressing questions concerning Elsa's relationship with her sister. You never paid attention to the vulgar gossip and rumors surrounding the too, but it's a simple fact that most siblings don't participate in one another's sexual activities. Still, it doesn't seem right to pursue it just yet.

You tell your Queen to lie back. She stares at you for a moment before complying. After gently moving Anna's head from your chest to the pillow, you make your way over to Elsa's pale legs. She opens them, welcoming your mouth. The rising and falling of her chest becomes progressively faster as you lick and kiss her vagina. Before too long she holds her hands out to you, inviting you to enter her.  
Her slender arms wrap around your neck as you make love. Again you're taken aback by how unbelievably fortunate this day has been, despite the danger. She instructs you not to cum inside her, and you assure her that you won't. You spend the rest of the night dutifully pleasuring your Queen. Her snow colored hair spilled about the pillow surrounding her head. Her winter blue eyes gazing deep into your own.


End file.
